Nations of the World
Europe * Albania is a nation dependent on Italian financial aid, in return for this aid, Albania agreed that it would accept an Italian royal to lead them. * Bulgaria is a country in economic turmoil. Support for the Tsar is at an all time low and socialist ideals are being spread throughout the country. * Croatia * Dutch State * France is the bulwark of European status quo and stands beside Italy against a hostile British Empire and Revanchist Germany. * Georgia * Germany * Greece is a Mediterranean Republic heavely dependent on British economy. The country has been through 4 coups in the last 3 Deacades and the situation has only recently stabilized thanks to British aid. * Hungary is in a state of turmoil. Old enemies from both within and beyond the border hope to carve out a piece from the unstable nation. * Italy is a Constitutional monarchy under Umberto II, though the king is merely a figurehead as the true government is led by Luigi Einaudi. * Lithuania * Montenegro is run by the former Crown Prince of Serbia, Đorđe I, and only exists as Serbia's dumping ground to keep the insane Prince under control. * Norway * Poland is a Kingdom under King Franciszek I, chosen due to all the connections with other royal families of Europe his dynasty has. It is facing internal problems due to disagreements between political parties leading to endless parliament gridlocks. * Romania is a relatively new republic, under heavy pressure from monarchist supporters and numerous other groups pressing for change in general. * Serbia * The Rhine isn't a nation in the traditional sense, being was formed from the allied occupation of the Rhineland and remaining as an inter-allied mandate. * Transylvania * United Kingdom is perhaps, industrially, the strongest of the major powers having seen a significant post-war economic boom in the 1920’s. * Zapadoslavia is a Semi-panslavic State in a form of a Federal Republic. Commonly known as the "Versailles abomination", it faces huge internal problems due to rising seperatism within the federative regions. Asia and Oceania * Australia is a powerhouse in Oceania and has a quickly growing population and industry, however, still has the same autonomy since its federation. * British Raj is a key part in British hegemony particularly over East Asia, and is a large part of the British Empire in terms of land and economic value. * New Zealand is a dominion with a high level of self-government within the British Empire, and is the historical successor to the Colony of New Zealand. * Ottoman Empire North America * Canada is a self-governing region of the British Empire, considered to be one of the more senior Dominions, Canada one of the strong-arms of the Empire. * United States South America * Argentina is a state more divided than ever after suffering great losses in the Chaco war, the government is still trying to mend its internal wounds. * Bolivia * Chile is at a critical point in terms of politics. Growing extreme nationalist and valkist sentiment has lead to instability in the nation. * Kingdom of the Netherlands * Paraguay * Peru Africa * South Africa